Once loved
by Artemis
Summary: Read the play and find out


  
  
Setting: In a land called Far Away From Here Or There were two princesses lived with their mother the queen.  
  
Narrator: Long ago in a far, far, far, far, far.... (Clears throat) well in a Far Away place from Here or There lived two princesses. Princess Isabelle the youngest and Elizabeth the eldest, eldest meaning older that Isabelle but not old and wrinkly. Anyway their story begins on a wonderful day just like this one....  
  
Queen:(the queen walks out from the crowd onto the stage) Isabelle, Isabelle where are you!?!(While Elizabeth follows gracefully behind with a snotty expression on her face. Isabelle runs on to the stage all messy with her clothing ruffled and her hair in a mess with dirt on her face)  
Isabelle: (whom has no shoes on) Yes mother? (She says as she stumbles over her feet)  
Elizabeth: (looks at her sister with disgust) Izzy if you insist on looking like a pig then you should live with the pigs and stop slouching! If you don't you'll become a hunch back.  
Queen: Isabelle, darling do you have to always have to be so...  
Elizabeth: (brakes in) Tomboyish? Clumsy? A girl who would rather play in the fields instead of staying in the castle and keeping clean. (Says while circling her sister)  
Isabelle: I'm sorry mother its just I cant help myself.  
Queen: Ohh Izzy what am I going to do with you?  
Elizabeth: I say you should put her in the zoo.  
Queen: Elizabeth! You of all people should know better than to say that. You two are sisters you two really need to get along. (Sighs a deep sigh of defeat) Anyways I wanted to tell you that the prince will be coming to visit us so that he may meet you two. Now I want you two on your best behavior.   
Elizabeth: Meaning dear sister of who I love o-so-very much, that you being of filth personified must be clean and in an orderly fashion. (Elizabeth looks at her sister and walks off stage laughing)  
Queen: (Is now standing next to Isabelle) Isabelle it's not that hard, all you need to do is wash your face clean and show your beautiful face. Maybe put on a little make up on and a clean dress. (The queen looks at her daughter with love)  
Isabelle: But it's not that easy mom....  
Queen: Hush I don't have time to listen to complaints. Just do as I say. (Queen walks off stage)  
Isabelle: She doesn't understand! I don't want to be in dresses, I want to be in pants and playing in the fields! Not cooped up in this castle!  
  
(Isabelle Sings)  
  
Isabelle: (sighs and sits on a chair) I guess I'll try it for one week. (Stands up and starts off the stage) I think I'll go see the dressmaker.  
  
~Prince arrives at the palace and walks on stage~  
Queen: Hello your Royal Highness  
Prince: Hello good queen.  
Queen: My daughters will be out to meet you in a matter of seconds, (She clears her throat and walks to the side stage and calls out) ELIZABETH! ISABELLE the prince is here to meet you two!  
Elizabeth: (walks on stage) I am here mother.  
Queen: Where is your sister?  
Elizabeth: I don't know maybe you should try in the barn. (Walks over to the prince and curtsies) Hello Fair prince my name is Elizabeth.  
Prince: Well it is nice to meet ...   
Isabelle: (Isabelle runs on stage hair messy and dress is also messed up.) Sorry mother and dear sister.  
Prince: (The prince gentle pushes aside Elizabeth and walks toward Isabelle and grabs her hand) And what is your name?  
Isabelle: (is embarrassed) My name is Isabelle  
Prince: What a beautiful name, (Kisses her hand) it's a pleasure to meet you.  
Isabelle: uhhhh, thanks?  
(Elizabeth is furious and has a facial expression that could kill)  
Prince: (backs up) I shall be holding a ball so that I may finalize a decision on a wife.  
Queen: Well that sounds wonderful, we shall attend.  
Elizabeth: I shall have the servant write this occasion down. (Elizabeth walks past Isabelle bumping into her on purpose and making her stumble) SERVANT! COME FAST, NOW!  
Servant: (servant runs up) yes Elizabeth, how can I be of service?  
Elizabeth: I want you to write down that the prince shall be having a ball in two days.  
Servant: It will be done miss. (Stands there waiting for more instructions)  
Elizabeth: Well, what are you waiting for, that is it!  
(Servant runs off)  
Prince: (Starts to walk off but then turns around) I hope you can attend. (He says staring at Isabelle and then walks off)  
Queen: Well we must get ready before the two days are over. (She says as she walks off grabbing Isabelle)   
Elizabeth: (Elizabeth stays angry and aggravated. She sits on a chair next to a table that has a lot of books on it) Grrrr that sister of mine always has to ruin everything! She's such a little menace. The prince likes her I can tell. I have to get rid of her some how.  
(Elizabeth Sings)   
  
Elizabeth: I have it, I got an idea! (Rummages threw some books) FOUND IT! (Pulls out a book of spells) Humm shrinking? No, turning into a frog? No to mythical, there has to be something better. Ahhh ha trapping in a mirror its perfect! (Starts walking off stage) SERVANT!  
  
~The Queen and Isabelle walk on stage and the Queen sits Isabelle on a chair~  
Queen: (sighs) What am I going to do with you. I need you to be like your sister for this ball.  
Isabelle: Mother I don't want to be like Elizabeth and I never will be I'm so different from her!  
Queen: (looks at Isabelle with a look of defeat) Oh Isabelle!  
  
(Queen Sings)  
  
Queen: (sighs) Well we'll have to make this work! (She then grabs Isabelle and leads her off the stage)  
Servant: (walks on stage with a broom and is humming)  
Elizabeth: (walks onstage from the opposite end of the servant) THERE YOU ARE IVE BEEN CALLING YOU ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!  
Servant: I'm sorry Elizabeth what can I help you with?  
Elizabeth: Well when you're done with the sweeping, make my dinner, then clean my dresses, and once you're done with all of that you can get me these herbs. AND DO A GOOD JOB OR YOU'LL BE DOING EVERYTHING OVER AGAIN! (She says as she walks off stage.)  
Servant: Ohh that girl, someday she's going to get what she disserves!  
  
(Servant Sings)  
  
Servant: Humm I must get back to work. I want to finish before the little twit goes postal.  
  
~Prince arrives at his palace and enters the stage~  
Prince: Isabelle she's all I can think of! Why I don't know it must be her beauty or maybe it's her love for nature. I don't know I just know i'm in love and that's all that matters.  
  
(Prince Sings)  
  
Maid: (walks on stage) So, your highness, you've decided to marry Isabelle?  
Prince: Yes, Maddie.  
Maid: That's wonderful news!  
Prince: Yes I know it is great news and now we must go tell the queen. (prince and maid walk off stage.)  
  
~Servant and Elizabeth walk on stage from opposite ends~  
Elizabeth: Well servant have you gotten what I needed!  
Servant: Yes Elizabeth here you are. (Hands over herbs, servant stands there and looks at Elizabeth.)  
Elizabeth: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! Get back to work! (Starts off stage) Oh and where's my dinner!?  
Servant: Its on its way miss.  
(Elizabeth walks off stage and the servant stands there a moment.)  
Servant: What is that girl up to?  
  
~Queen and Isabelle walk on stage~  
(Isabelle is a dress and clean)  
Queen: Ok Izzy your all ready now. I'll leave you to do whatever you wish.  
Isabelle: Thank you mother.  
(Queen exits seconds later Elizabeth enters.)  
Elizabeth: Hello, Isabelle!  
Isabelle: Hello sister, how are you on this fine day?  
Elizabeth: Well, well what have we here oh dear sister don't you look nice today! And you sound so polite too. OH NO IT'S A CONSPERACY!  
Isabelle: Thank you dear sister for your wonderful, uplifting comments.  
Elizabeth: Oh no thank you. Now don't even think that the prince will fall for you now that you're all dolled up. Because the fact is dear sister that deep down, you're just a dirty duck and will never become a swan.  
Isabelle: At least I'm better than you and your superficial behaviors. I will marry the prince.  
Elizabeth: Ouch how harsh but you keep telling yourself that ok.  
Isabelle: Well I am I can tell the prince likes me. (Says with confidence)  
Elizabeth: Really? How interesting, but I think your delusional. He will marry me and that is that. (Growing impatient)  
Isabelle: Liz, its ok. Once were married, you're welcomed at our castle anytime.(says mockingly)  
Elizabeth: (growing furious) You're going to regret what you just said. (Chants) Mirror, mirror on the wall Seize the reflection that befall.  
Isabelle: Elizabeth what are you chanting? What's happening to me? (Yells helplessly)  
HELP! HELP! (Is now trapped in the mirror.)  
Elizabeth: Well what a work of art. Now no one will stand in my way of marrying the prince. So Izzy make yourself comfortable you'll be in there a while. (Walks off stage laughing.)  
  
~Queen enters~  
Queen: Is, ISABELLE!  
(Elizabeth enters frantically)  
Elizabeth: Mother, I cant seem to find Is anywhere. (Pretending to worry) She's gone!  
Queen: What? How is that possible? (Worries)  
Elizabeth: I think she has runaway, she told me that the prince doesn't like her and that you love her less than me.  
Queen: Oh, that silly thing. Send guards to search for her.  
(Everyone sits down)  
Guard: (runs in) Your highness, your highness! We cannot find Isabelle anywhere. But we did find a piece of her dress in the forest of darkness.  
Queen: OH ME! You where right she did run away. (Looks down with sad eyes) You may go now guard.  
Guard: I'm sorry your highness. (Bows and leaves)  
  
~Prince arrives and walks on stage~  
(Queen and Elizabeth are sitting across from each other.)  
Prince: Hello good queen. Elizabeth.  
Queen: Oh hello you're Highness.  
Prince: Where is Isabelle? I have decided to have her hand in marriage.  
Queen: (Gives prince a sad look) I'm afraid she has run away.  
Prince: WHAT! Oh (looks down sadly) well then I have no choice than to marry Elizabeth.  
(Elizabeth gets a big grin on her face)  
Queen: (she gets up) That is a wise choice I shall show you to the door.  
Prince: (nods) Well Ill be seeing you Elizabeth. (Queen and prince walks off stage)   
Elizabeth: (gets up and pulls blanket off the mirror) Well Izzy I got the prince and you didn't. (Laughs and walks off stage.)  
Isabelle: WAIT! NO ELIZABETH LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!  
(Seconds later the servant comes out to clean)  
Isabelle: Janesa please help me!  
Servant: Isabelle? Where.. Where are you? (She looks around)  
Isabelle: I'm here in the mirror.  
Servant: (Pulls off the cover on the mirror) AHHH! Oh my you scared me.  
Isabelle: Oh Janesa please, please, PLEASE! Help me!  
Servant: Well I'm not sure if I can do anything (thinks). Actually I do know someone that can help you. (She runs off stage)  
Isabelle: Wait Janesa! (Stomps foot and moans) OHHHHH!  
(The fairy godmother then enters the stage.)  
Isabelle: Huh? Who are you?  
Fairy: Oh child i'm your fairy godmother. I am here to help you.  
Isabelle: Really? How?  
(The fairy Godmother taps the mirror with her wand. Isabelle looks on puzzled.)  
Fairy: (laughs) Come now, climb threw.  
Isabelle: (climbs out, then jumps up and down giving her fairy godmother a hug) OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
Fairy: Now, you must set this sister of yours straight.  
Isabelle: Ya, but how?  
(Fairy whispers something in her ear)  
Isabelle: THAT'S GREAT! (She runs off stage)  
(Fairy smiles then walk's off stage)  
  
Narrator: (walks down center stage) Now as you can tell Elizabeth is in for a big surprise. Isabelle goes to the prince of course and tells him everything and then they tell the queen and so on and so forth. The queen is now furious I mean who wouldn't be. Isabelle sure picked a good way to get back at her sister. (Walks off stage)  
  
~The Prince, Queen, and Isabelle are on stage~   
(Elizabeth walks on stage)  
Queen: ELIZABETH CORRINE! You are in some trouble young lady!  
Isabelle: I told them what you had done Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth: What! It's all a lie Isabelle is a she made it all up to get back at me! She's the liars of all liars! SHES JUDUS!  
Prince: Its to late Elizabeth she's proved herself. (He backs up) Meet my wife Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth: (gets furious) WHAT! NO I WONT STAND FOR THIS! (Elizabeth runs off stage and everyone on stage freezes)  
  
Narrator: Well Elizabeth never comes back. Rumor is that she became an old hag and terrorized all of humanity. (Sighs) Ya, ya I know what your all thinking, "That ended like any other fairy tale!" Well guess what? I DON'T CARE SO DEAL WITH IT! (Sticks tongue out)  
(Narrator starts singing and then everyone joins in)  
That's all folks!  
  
CURTAIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
